


Like drowning

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second-person ramble about Delphine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thosefarplaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefarplaces/gifts).



It's hard to tell when it begins, because every kiss with Delphine has felt a little like drowning.

Delphine kisses like you might disappear, even in the beginning. The wonder and awe in her kisses overwhelm. You welcome the warmth of her pressed close to you, her mouth swallowing your sighs, even as it feels a little like you're slowly giving every breath in your lungs to her. You would, you think, do that very thing if you could, if it would mean she would keep her mouth against yours forever.

It's funny to think that your lungs were giving out then, in retrospect, in a dark sort of way you don't tell anyone (except, once, Felix, after a bottle of wine). You were suffocating with Delphine, but you were suffocating without her, too, so why not make the most of it?

Later, the taste of your own oxygen-starved blood in your mouth makes it feel more urgent. You can feel every hitch of your lungs as they try to take what air you can get, but Delphine is everywhere at once until you are drowning again. You've lost any distinction between the metaphorical and reality when it comes to this, and your life has narrowed to the feel of her lips against yours, so you're pretty sure you've lost all grasp of reality. You think it wouldn't be a bad way to do: Delphine's mouth feverish against yours, unclear if she's trying to push air into your useless lungs to steal your breath away.

Of course, that's not how it happens.

She is too far away to kiss you, stuck somewhere in flight crossing the Atlantic, but you can remember what her mouth feels like against yours and your lungs are protesting as much as if she were here, anyway. You can't catch your breath. You could never catch your breath where Delphine is concerned. She is too far away to be blamed, but you blame her anyway.


End file.
